The fourth dimension
by ElynFlame
Summary: "I'm sorry but I don't see how time could be a threat. Time can hardly kill a vampire." She sighed. "You don't get it, the one who holds The fourth dimension can also travel through it, through time." "..And?" "You're right, they cannot kill you, but they can keep you from dying in the first place." Felix/OC Demetri/OC


Imagine a house. Yes, just a normal house. However you want it to look. I'm not going to tell you where it is, let's just say it stands on your street, ok? Inside that house, in the living room to be exact, there sat a woman. Young and beautiful. On the floor there sat two children, not her children, but her neighbor's. One of them was a boy, with black curls framing his face, and a mischievous look in his pale green eyes, like any five year old should have. And the other was a girl, innocent and pure. She looked nothing like her brother, instead of black curls she had blonde locks, and deep brown eyes. Their names were Derek and Giselle, or Ginnie for short. It had been Ginnie's tenth birthday day week, and on that time that was something big. The year was 1858.

Four years later they were there again, almost the same position as they were four year ago. Derek and Giselle's parents had passed away recently and the siblings now lived with their neighbor, Mrs. Elinore Swan. Though nobody knew who she was married to, or where she got all of her money, Mrs. Swan was highly appreciated in their small society.

The thing that were different from the last time they sat like this, was that Giselle no longer sat beside her brother on the floor. No, she was now fourteen and had to be a respectable young lady. If she didn't show all the young men in the area that she could be a good wife, Mrs. Swan feared that Ginnie would never marry.

Not that marriage was Ginnie's goal in life; she had always been a little too innocent and playful to care about such things. But she had already, from a very young age, had the eyes of the towns men on her. The reason they were in the living room today, was because Mrs. Elizabeth waited for her nephew, who had asked her about taking Ginnie to be his wife. She had accepted of course, now it was only up to Ginnie herself to do the same thing.

Little did they know that things would turn out to be quite different.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Besides from vampires, werewolves, formshifters and humans, there was actually a few others that you probably have heard of in your storybooks, or in horror stories your parents used to tell you when you were very young.

Races that had kept themselves hidden from all of the others.

A few nights after Giselle had accepted the proposal, she saw something very strange – a man with jet black eyes and big wings on his back, dressed very oddly. She only saw him for a moment before he had disappeared, but it was enough to trigger the girls curiosity.

One thing you should know about Giselle is that once she want to know something, she doesn't give up. So, for years she searched for the truth, and lost both her fiancé and reputation. But after almost ten years, she finally found something in the very back of a very old book archive. It was a book titled **The fourth dimension.** The book explained that the fourth dimension was time. Just time. And that if you found the portal to it, you could change the course of history and evolution. But the book also explained that the portal had its guardians. Not anymore than that, and it took Ginnie three years to find anything more. This time, it was a diary from a very famous explorer named Joshua Camplington, and that he was specialized on finding and studying the supernatural. At 35 years of age Camplington had disappeared, but his drawings and records of the unknown was still there.

In his journal she found everything she needed to know, and loads more.

She found the fourth dimension. But unfortunately, she wasn't as stealthy in her searching as she thought she was. Giselle had caught the attention of darker magic, magic who wanted nothing more than to keep the fourth dimension to themselves, and therefore, they killed her.

And the human knowledge of the fourth dimension and the unknown species died with her.

But unknown to both them and Giselle herself when she was alive, her brother had followed her every step.

And the next year he got transformed to a vampire.

**Hello! **

**This is a story I've been planing on writing for some time, and I've got about.. five chapters planned out? But I know exactly where this is going so don't fret.**

**Though I'm not sure about the villains name yet.. Could you give me some advice? **

**Oh and if you've got questions or corrections please contact me! :)**

**- ElynFlame**

**OH! I own nothing of Twilight! Only my OC's! And for the picture, I made it but the pictures I made it FROM isn't mine.**


End file.
